dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn
Did anyone notice after Veku recovers the first time in the Japanese and English dubbed version of this movie... ... How he gave Janemba the middle finger? And how it wasn't "edited" in the English dub? Like right about 1:01 after his little speech about getting this over with in the Japanese. And at 3 minutes sharp in the English dub. o.õ Ye... ah. That's almost all I wanted to check. The rest is just the question that bothers me: "Does this actually count as trivia? How Veku flipping Janemba off wasn't edited in the English dub?" --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 09:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) isn't it possible that the movie just takes place a few years after the fight against kid buu and goku and vegeta died again (not something very likely i admit but at least possible in the dbz timeline) ? Guku and Vegeta were resurected during the fight against kid Buu while they are both in the Other World in this movie. Jeangabin666 14:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Villain Identification It seems there is one of Lord Slug's minor soldiers on the right picture, only with yellow clothes instead of dark blue (same mistake as for Salza). As well as Bio-Men and Appule-like soldiers. And maybe Doria between Salza and Sansho and below the Bio-Man on the picture below. Jeangabin666 20:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) File:Fusionreborn9.jpg|Bio-Man, and Doria?? File:Bioman1.jpg|Bio-Men in The World Strongest File:Fusionreborn6.jpg|A pink Saibaman/bioman?? on the left (and Zarbon??) File:Fusionreborn3.jpg|Appule-like soldier, and Doria?? below Gohan's knee I haven't seen some villain listed on the page: Amond, Doore, Guldo (maybe he has the wrong colors??), Kishime, and Neiz. I'm not sure for Nicky as a character that looks like him appears, but he hasn't the good colors. One of the villain looks like Commander Zeeun (horns and clothes) but with Ebifurya colors. Who is he? Jeangabin666 21:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) File:Fusionreborn4.jpg|Zeeun/Ebifurya-like character on the right File:Zeeun.jpg|Commander Zeeun File:Ebifurya4.PNG|Ebifurya Characters on the cover but that I haven't seen in the film: Cooler, Nappa?? (might be in), Raditz, Doria?? (might be in), Lord Slug, Ebifurya?? (see above). Medamatcha appear but with a different coloring. Jeangabin666 23:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) File:Fusionreborn3.jpg|Doria below Gohan's knee and Nappa on the right hand bottom corner?? File:Fusionreborn14.JPG|Medamatcha light blue with white throusers and a yellow belt behind Frieza One of Paragus' soldier also appears, but with different coloring (armor white instead of purple and skin light-purple instead of green). Jeangabin666 05:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) A soldier that looks like the leader of Dodoria's Elite appear but with a different coloring, as well as the member of Dodoria's Elite that is from the same species as Frieza Soldier in his alternative outfit of BT3. Kogu can be seen behind Zangya just when her hair begins to appear on screen (he can be seen on the right-hand bottom corner of the screenshot on the right). Jeangabin666 14:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) FriezaSoldier(2ndoutfit)&Jeice.png|A member of Dodoria's Elite and Jeice File:DodoriasEliteNVk1.png|Dodoria's Elite in Bardock - The Father of Goku File:DoriaEliteleader&ParagusSoldier.png|Dodoria's Elite leader on the left & Paragus Soldier below Villain Appearance I haven't seen Amond, Doore, Guldo (different coloring??), Kishime, and Neiz in the movie. Can anyone confirm their appearance? Are they on the film's cover?? Jeangabin666 22:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The name is DOdoria and it's not him in all the pictures you mentioned EDIT: oh, I was replaying to the guy with the pictures. Dodoria21 07:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) 2nd EDIT: oh, it's you the guy with the pictures. Dodoria21 07:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) It's a pink big guy with spikes on the head and pointy ears.. this looks very much like Dodoria to me :p Jeangabin666 11:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) i think allof this is speculation 14:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have a better version of the film's cover? I think Amond and some other might be on it but the quality of the file on this page is very low. Jeangabin666 14:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC)